


Gods and Monsters

by journaliar



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journaliar/pseuds/journaliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Helena is evil and Myka will be her most cherished victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked to write 500 words and prompted with the lyrics to Murderer by Low by a friend…so here’s 1300 words vaguely filling that prompt. Admittedly, not my best work but got me out of a slump. As Always, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Set somewhere in season 2, I guess.

Helena can not believe there is a God.

She can believe in tangible things, things like science and technology, logic and knowledge because there is proof and there is substantiation.

Without these corporeal things, she cannot believe in higher beings. 

There is no God or Satan, no angels or demons, no heaven or hell, just this earth that is rotting away. If there was a God, he wouldn’t hesitate to drive his fist into the soil and put it out of its misery. Helena has read his book, she knows his mythology. 

Helena is no God but she is a murderer. An executioner who intends to do this fabled beings dirty work.

She’s in Minneapolis, a metropolitan bustling with egotistical people and material things and nothing more, searching for an artifact while simultaneously working on her own undertakings. She thinks of Egypt and of Christina and rolls from her stomach to her back on the narrow hotel bed. The atmosphere is smothering and thick and artificial in ways Helena’s never experienced until cold metal melted away from her flesh.

Helena knows that parts of her mind have been eaten away by time and space and bronze, leaving only twisted remains. Helena knows what she swore she would do in those years frozen, somehow alive but still dead. Helena knows what she is capable of with dark malevolence festering behind her ribs and she fully intends to fulfill her potential. 

There’s movement in the hallway but Helena doesn’t move, she thinks of sacrifice, of pearled gate and unrelenting flames as the key lock beeps once, twice, three times before swinging open.

Myka enters quietly, cool conditioned air rumbling to life upon her entrance, white blouse thin and fluid around her lean form and trousers snug at her thighs. Helena stares at the lines of her black brassier clearly visible through her shirt, thinks that Myka, pure, wholesome Myka will be a casualty of her evil.

She doesn't want it that way because Myka is beautiful and Myka is good and Myka is light but she is the only thing Helena wants anymore and Helena destroys everything she touches. And she likes to touch Myka so very much.

“You okay?” Myka asks softly as the heavy door swings shut, eyes bright with a light Helena knows she will extinguish even though that glow is why Helena loves her so. But Helena is evil and Myka will be her most cherished victim. Helena‘s skin prickles from the cold air brushing over her body like relief from her own hot, angry thoughts.

Helena isn’t a believer, because the broken edges of her psyche are sharp and glittering and no loving God would leave her that way for decades upon decades. Though Helena could be wrong because she’s read the words claiming that they are all made in the image of a mysterious being who toys with the power to give life and just as easily take it away. This loving, malevolent being. In this new age, Helena has literature at her fingertips and has read of miracles and catastrophes in equal measures.

If Helena believed in things of the sort, she’d believe she was the enraged side of this all encompassing being, black and punishing because this new world has become bent and gnarled and horrid in time just like so many parts of herself. Perhaps she has been brought here to inflict the castigation this God seems so unwilling to impart.

But if she is the punishment then Myka is the reward. The opposite side of the same coin, the fairer half of a mysterious power that many believe in and even more fear.

“Fine, darling.” Helena murmurs and Myka smiles faintly, beautiful and breathtaking and Helena wants to dismantle her, knows its only a matter of time until she does and Helena is afraid of that.

Helena will not believe a God would create herself in the same breath as he did Myka Bering.

She stays still as Myka moves closer, bed dipping as she climbs onto the bed and over her, power and grace. She touches Helena’s face, drags her thumb over her lips carefully top to bottom then left to right as she leans over her. “Are you sure?”

Helena can only nod and kiss the pad of Myka’s thumb as she exposes the shiny pink of Helena’s bottom lip. Helena doesn’t move as Myka hovers over her hands moving and trailing lightly until she‘s guiding Helena’s arms above her head and towards the corner of the mattress, knees keeping Helena’s legs pressed together, positioned like a sacrifice underneath her lean body on the rumpled hotel bed.

Myka peers down at her quietly, green eyes searching and Helena stares back. Lets her see the darkness there even as heat swims in her belly and Myka’s grip on her wrists begins to burn. Helena thinks of stigmata, of crucifixion and sin and wonders what kind of God would form her the way she has been formed. What kind of God would take her child and her home and then her place in the universe only to set her in a time and space where people take too much and hurt too much and kill too much.

Helena has always heard that God has a plan. Something people only say when things are going badly, never the opposite. Maybe she is only a tool for retribution in this deity’s plan or maybe she is meant to be weak and wanting beneath Myka’s weight in this too clean hotel room, in God’s plan.

“I love you.” Myka murmurs softly, fingers trailing down Helena’s arms until she’s unbuttoning her blouse, top to bottom, and Helena is suddenly very aware of steady thump of her heart, the push of blood in her veins and the life in her body. She’s entranced by the smooth skin at Myka’s throat and her clear eyes and Helena wants to eat all the soft, beautiful parts of her, chew up her lean muscle and fine bones and let those parts of Myka settle into her blood stream.

“I love you too.” Helena says and she means it in a way that surprises her every time she lets herself admit it and when Myka kisses her, splitting her shirt open with steady hands and exposing her naked skin, she tastes sweet like heaven even as her body heats like hell.

Her mouth trails down Helena’s throat, soft kisses against her throat and sharp teeth at the swell of her breast and her tongue trails down her belly. Then Myka is kneeling over Helena as if she’s something to be worshiped.

Helena doesn’t believe in God but she also cannot explain how Myka came about, how this woman ended up in her life or vice versa perhaps. She’s at a lost as to why, if God existed, would he leave a creature such as Myka at the mercy of something so evil as herself. Helena is terrified of the ways in which she will destroy Myka.

“Say it again.” Myka says softly, unfastening Helena’s slacks easily, material giving so easily under her touch and then she’s pulling at her clothes until Helen’s nude from the waist down and Myka seems astonished by Helena’s evident need. As if this is the first time they’ve done this. As if its surprising something so dark could need something so bright.

“I love you. You know, don‘t you?” Helena prays and Myka exhales slowly, like benediction, before shouldering her way between her legs and Helena gasps and bends to Myka’s will.

Helena will not believe there is a God but Myka makes her cry out to one regardless, makes Helena tangle her hands in her hair as she arches and keens and her mind twists around ideas of exorcism and salvation.

Orgasm consumes Helena both suddenly and entirely and nearly painfully, Myka controlling her body with devastating ease and Helena gasps and shudders with devotion and passion and atonement. Myka eases up her body, kissing her deep and slow like a reward then presses her sweaty forehead to Helena’s and Helena struggles to breathe and thinks of Myka and baptism.

Helena will not believe there is a God because Helena is evil but she’s also in love and she knows there could be no God cruel enough to make her both at once.


End file.
